Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-2} \\ {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{4} & {-2}-{3} \\ {0}-{1} & {4}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-5} \\ {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$